


Kinktron 2018

by DaringDearAndDarling



Series: Darling's Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bodyswap, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Nonbinary Character, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Sadism, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringDearAndDarling/pseuds/DaringDearAndDarling
Summary: Voltron One-Shots for Kinktober 2018Day 2: Watersports, Voltron: Legendary Defenders, NB!Keith/ShiroDay 5: Sadism/Masochism and Corsets, Voltron: Legendary Defenders, NB!Keith/ShiroDay 7: Bodyswap, Voltron: Legendary Defenders, NB!Lance/NB!PidgeDay 9: Breast Fucking and Lingerie, Voltron: Legendary Defenders, NB!Keith/NB!LanceDay 14: Cunnilingus, Voltron: Legendary Defenders, Keith/NB!Shiro





	1. Day 2: Watersports (w/Omorashi Bonus)

**Author's Note:**

> [Return to Chronological Series Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149833)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith have some wet fun.  
>   
> The prompt was "watersports" but why not include some omo and nonbinary Keith.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous Day  
> [Day 1: Deepthroating and Face-Sitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162631/chapters/37765184), My Hero Academia, Deku/NB!Ochako  
>   
> Next Day  
> [Day 3: Temperature Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162631/chapters/37962536), My Hero Academia, Deku/NB!Todoroki  
>   
> Next Chapter  
> [ Day 5: Sadism/Masochism and Corsets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171901/chapters/37963013), Voltron: Legendary Defenders, NB!Keith/Shiro  
>   
> [Return to Chronological Series Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149833)  
> 

“Shiro, I have to _go_.” Keith whined as he sat, straddling his partner’s lap. They were in their kitchen. Shiro sitting in one of their kitchen chairs with Keith facing him. They were both clad only in underwear: Shiro in boxer brief and Keith in black briefs. Shiro’s uncomfortable erection was pressing into this partner’s aching pussy. 

Keith’s bladder was bulging, and he fidgeted unhappily in an attempt to quell the urge. Shiro bucked his hips slightly into Keith’s arousal. “Damn it, Shiro, _stop_. You’re gonna make me piss my pants.” 

Shiro grinned wickedly in return. Keith rolled his eyes. Shiro bounced Keith again and Keith only glared in return. The glare was interrupted as panic shot across Keith’s face. He scrambled to press is hands to his crotch. 

Shiro intervened grabbing one of Keith’s wrists in each of his hands. Keith whined tearfully as a dribble of urine wet the fabric of Keith’s underwear. Keith ground down hard against Shiro increasingly hard cock to stem the flow. 

Still holding on to Keith’s wrists, Shiro encircled his arms around Keith in a modified hug. It pinned Keith’s hands behind his back and away from his leaking member. They were pressed chest to chest now, Keith still writhing against Shiro. Keith pressed his face into Shiro’s shoulder.

Shiro turn to whisper tenderly into Keith’s ear. “Are you gonna have an accident, baby?”

Keith whimpered a muffled response into Shiro’s shoulder. “what was that? I can’t help you if I can’t hear you, sweetheart.” Shiro prodded verbally.

Keith lifted his head. “I have to go so bad.” He said in a quavering tone. Keith took a deep breath and turn to nuzzle into Shiro’s white hair before whispering sultrily into his ear. “I’m so desperate.” He paused to nibble Shiro’s earlobe. “I might just have an accident.”

Shiro groaned and began to thrust up repeatedly to rub his hard cock against Keith’s. Keith wrapped his legs around the chair to forcefully grinding into Shiro frantic humping. The urgency of Shiro’s clothed thrusts was only rivaled by the urgency of Keith’s overly full bladder which dribbled with the turbulence of their bodies. 

In the pleasurable, panicked bucking, Keith kept his face pressed into Shiro’s shoulder. He was trying to stay calm enough to prevent himself pissing until he meant to. Sensing that his bladder might soon let loose without his knowledge he decided to act.

Feistily, Keith bit down into Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro inhaled prettily in surprise and stilled. Their bodies remained pressed together with Keith’s hands pinned behind his back. Keith could feel his partner’s arousal pulse beneath him.

Calmly, Keith licked at the bite mark, moved to nuzzle Shiro’s neck, and then, while listening to the raged sounds of Shiro’s breathing, he let out his hot torrent of piss.

Aroused and ashamed pleasure zinged through Keith as his eyes began to water with relief. The scorching liquid pouring out of him is pooling hotly in Shiro’s lap. 

Shiro tenses at the sensation. Despite the deliberateness of this situation, Keith whimpers in genuine distress as humiliation flutters through him when he hears the trickling drops of piss splashing down to the hard, utilitarian flooring.

The whimper makes Shiro release Keith’s wrists and wrap him in a tight hug. But Shiro’s body is not comforting; it’s quaking. His broad hips rut the storm surge. Keith’s face burns in knowing embarrassment. He is now clutching Shiro and bouncing with his boyfriend’s powerful thrusts.

“See?” Keith whispers timidly. “I told you I was gonna have an accident.”

And, with that, Shiro cums agonizingly into his piss sodden boxer briefs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous Day  
> [Day 1: Deepthroating and Face-Sitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162631/chapters/37765184), My Hero Academia, Deku/NB!Ochako  
>   
> Next Day  
> [Day 3: Temperature Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162631/chapters/37962536), My Hero Academia, Deku/NB!Todoroki  
>   
> Next Chapter  
> [ Day 5: Sadism/Masochism and Corsets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171901/chapters/37963013), Voltron: Legendary Defenders, NB!Keith/Shiro  
>   
> [Return to Chronological Series Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149833)  
> 


	2. Day 5: Sadism/Masochism and Corsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's tied up; Keith is dressed up.
> 
> Also, Keith has a riding crop. 
> 
> Shiro's hard for all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous Day  
> [Day 4: Spanking and Dacryphilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162631/chapters/37962935/), My Hero Academia, Ochako/Kacchan/NB!Deku  
>   
> Next Day  
> [ Day 6: TBD](), Fandom TBD, Relationship TBD  
>   
> Next Chapter  
> [ Day[#]: TBD](), Voltron: Legendary Defenders, Relationship TBD  
>   
> [Return to Chronological Series Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149833)

Keith’s breasts were pushed up delightfully. Shiro’s mouth watered at the sight yearning to shove his face into them.

Keith strutted sultrily over to Shiro, who was tied to a chair, his arms bond behind his back and his ankles in soft velcroed restraints to each leg of the chair. Shiro had been sporting an eager erection since Keith tied him up initially and disappeared to change.

Now Keith was back. Clad in a black corset with matching thigh high stockings that were held up by a titillating garter belt.

He was wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

Shiro was ready to come all over himself the moment he saw Keith walk in.

“You look so sexy baby.” He whined at Keith lifting his hips interestedly.

Keith gasped in mock surprise, “what do we haves here? The captain of the Atlas all tied up?” Keith sit down on Shiro’s lap, unclothed vulva slyly pressing against Shiro’s thighs. 

As Keith sits he pressed Shiro’s erection into Shiro’s taught stomach. Keith takes a hand and strokes Shiro’s cheek then pressing a kiss to it. “What did you do you do to get all tied up, I wonder.” Keith hopped up to stand in front of Shiro and pacing back and forth.

Shiro ogled Keith’s ass. Longing to touch it.

“Oh, that’s right!” Keith exclaimed. “You broke into my ship!” Keith slapped the rising crop on the outside of Shiro’s left thigh. Shiro hissed in pain. Keith slapped the outside of the other thigh. Keith leaned forward to whisper into Shiro’s ear, gently stroking Shiro’s cock with the crop. “Do you know what I do with trespassers?”

Shiro shivered enthusiastically and gulped. “No.” Keith snapped the crop on the outside of Shiro’s thigh again. 

“That’s ‘no sir’” Shiro grinned wickedly. Keith straddled Shiro’s lap grinding his pubic bone to Shiro’s erection, his soaking pussy against Shiro’s clean shaven scrotum.

“No... sir.” Keith reached his arms behind Shiro, and he heard tape being ripped away from the back of the chair. Keith’s hands come back between them and Shiro can see the shiny plastic wrapped of a condom.

“I fuck them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous Day  
> [Day 4: Spanking and Dacryphilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162631/chapters/37962935/), My Hero Academia, Ochako/Kacchan/NB!Deku  
>   
> Next Day  
> [ Day 6: TBD](), Fandom TBD, Relationship TBD  
>   
> Next Chapter  
> [ Day[#]: TBD](), Voltron: Legendary Defenders, Relationship TBD  
>   
> [Return to Chronological Series Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149833)


	3. Day 7: Bodyswap (w/Bonus Blow Jobs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NB!Pidge and Lance switch bodies! They do the only rational thing and go to the Garrison to look for help from their colleagues. 
> 
> They are waiting in a nice office and find a way to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [Return to Chronological Series Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149833)

It was truly bizarre to look up and see yourself especially when your mouth is full of cock… Your own cock to be specific. Does this count as auto-fellatio? Lance pondered, and he sucked eagerly at the twitching cock.

“Quiznak, Lance. How do you not masturbate until you starve to death?” Pidge inquired using Lance’s vocal chords. Lance pulled back from giving her head to respond.

“Probably for the same reason you’re not constantly fondling your own breasts?” He said earnestly. Pidge gave a rumbly chuckle “Lance, I don’t thi—” and Lance swallowed her down again forcing out pleased and surprised gasp.

Pidge panted heavily, trying to make sense of the incomprehensible sensation as Lance took her impossibly deep into his mouth. “Fuu-uck” She choked out. Lance laughed in response vibrating Pidge’s hypersensitive cock. Pidge was gasping and letting out high-pitched, pretty whines.

Lance was standing on his knees using the desk, upon which Pidge was leaning, to steady himself as he bobbed his mouth around her cock. They were both nearly fully dressed; only Pidges pants were pulled down enough to provide ample access to her cock and balls.

Lance pulled off to lick quickly at her tight balls. Pidge was shivering. Lance made long broad swipes with his tongue at the base of her shaft. She bucked her hips forward a bit. He then made a one continuous, long, broad stroke with his tongue. It started at the cleavage between her balls and continued torturously up to the glands.

Pidge was breathing heavily now. He took the head in his mouth and gave it a strong suck as if it were one of her teats. He repeated that same long, broad stroke and moved his hand to caress the back of her balls. He was moaning through he breathes now. Lance could feel his vulva grow hot with arousal.

He returned to his quick little licks on the scrotum, and then began to repeat the stroke with his tongue. Just as he near the glans, he began to gently massage her perineum. Salty pre-ejaculate oozed on to Lance’s tongue. So hot he thought, shivering slightly. He swiped his tongue rapidly against the glans.

Pidge’s breathing was positively ragged; she was quaking against him and the desk. He massaged with marginally more force and it happened so quickly time slowed down.

There was a sharp inhalation of breath. Pidge reached to a Lance’s head seizing a handful of hair tightly. Thrusting her hips forward and throwing her head back, she came with immense force.

Lance immediately felt guilty for every person he had unexpectedly come on. The surprise is hugely unpleasant.

Cum splattered across his face and into his mouth. _This is a weird texture, is it always like this?_ He’s pretty sure there is some in his hair and some had dripped onto his shirt.

His scalp ached where Pidge was gripping it. The soften cock is pressed to one side of his face.

Pidge is too blissed out even spare him a glance. Somewhere inside him is roaring with pleasure and pride. But, frankly, he’s mostly just concerned that they’ve made a mess of Keith’s office.

 _Oh. No._ Lance’s mind begins to race.

_Keith’s office. What the fuck were they thinking? Why the fuck was Pidge so horny? WHAT THE QUIZNAK HAVE THEY DONE._

Lance is panicking… just a smidge.

The sudden release of his scalp and the subsequent relief summon him back to reality. Lance looks up at her. Pidge still has her head thrown back with her eyes closed. She’s just using her previously occupied hand for additional support.

Lance clears his throat, his panic turning to irritation. She looks down at him and immediately bursts into raucous laughter. She gently pushed him away and fumbles to pull her pants up. ( _Why isn’t_ she _covered in cum? _Lance sits on the floor and sulks.__

__He’s sitting there, pouting with his arms crossed, and covered cooling _jizz_ Pidge is trying to catch her breath and looks at Lance. She snorts and erupts into more laughter. In fact, she is _literally_ on the fucking _ground_._ _

__“You look—” Sharp inhale. “You look—” more laughter followed by a deep breath. “You look _exactly_ the way I do when you’ve gone and done something stupid!” She takes a couple of steadying breathes. “Any—” Another breath and then, with her voice steadily increasing in pitch as she spoke. “And, it’s extra funny because you’re in my body!”_ _

__Annnnd, she’s an absolute puddle of giggles on the floor._ _

__Exasperatedly, Lance presses his hands into face._ _

__“Fuck!” He shouts._ _

__He forgot he was covered in come._ _


	4. Day 9: Breast fucking and Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NB!Lance is eager to fuck NB!Keith's breasts.
> 
> Implied xenobiology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [Return to Chronological Series Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149833)

Keith’s pecks were uncharacteristically swollen, and he hissed when Lance reached out to touch them.

“Sorry,” Lance murmured withdrawing his had away abruptly.

Keith opened his eyes to gaze up at his partner’s concerned expression. “It’s okay, it felt kinda nice.” He muttered in response. Keith was a little out of it considering how hard he’d just come inside of Lance. 

Lance had pulled aside the crotch of his lacey cream-colored underwear in order to ride Keith. It wasn’t what Lance was expecting. He had worn them because the color wouldn’t show through the pastel pink dress he had been wearing. 

He had pulled up the hem of his skirt to remove them and Keith choked back a whiney gasp when he saw them. 

So, Lance ended up keeping them on. His erection was now straining against them. He’d always enjoyed anal sex but that alone never really got him off. He was fine with that. Sex isn’t only about orgasms.

Lance gently palmed one of Keith’s breasts in each had. Keith kept whimpering and hissing. He kept looking up at Lance with lazy, seductive eyes egging him on. His flaccid cock had slipped out of Lance and the cum had spilled out on to Keith’s stomach. Lance was too preoccupied to notice. 

Lance pressed Keith’s breasts together. His brow furrowed in concentration.

“Can I fuck your breasts?” Lance inquires seriously. Keith grins.

“I thought you’d never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [Return to Chronological Series Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149833)


	5. Day 14: Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith loves eating out NB!Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to Chronological Series Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149833)

Keith loves the way Shiro quivers beneath his tongue as he laps at his partner’s pussy. Shiro gasps as Keith twiddles his tongue on Shiro’s engorged clit.

Keith love eating out his boyfriend. It something he long fantasized about, even before they were together. Keith take a broad lick from bottom to top—like he’s trying to lap up ice cream. He flicks his tongue on the clit again. Shiro whimpers a weak “Keith” but otherwise remains silent. 

With his hands he’s gently massaging Shiro’s pelvis and his muscular masculine thighs as if attempting to keep the blood pooled and aroused in Shiro’s sweet sex. 

Keith starts at the top with a teasing attention at the clit and moves his tongue down in sensuous swirling zig zags across both sets of aroused folds. He then uses his tongue to spread them and buries his between Shiro’s legs.

Carefully, Keith coaxes Shiro to climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to Chronological Series Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149833)

**Author's Note:**

> [Return to Chronological Series Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149833)


End file.
